He's a Good Man, Mama
by CastielKicksAss
Summary: Esme promised her mother she would find a good man...


I don't own Twilight or the song used which is "Mama's song" By Carrie Underwood. Not too happy with this, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone and…this is what happened. So…enjoy?

_

* * *

_

Mama, you taught me to do the right things.

_So, now you have to let your baby fly. _

_You've given me everything that I will need. _

_To make it through this crazy thing called life._

When I was young my mother always seemed so in love with my father. Growing up I slowly realized how warn and tired she actually was. On my sixteenth birthday she led me outside to sit under the grand oak tree in our yard and told me all I needed to know about men. She warned me about their cruelness, their lies. The fear they could instill in a woman, the spite, the despair. How I could enjoy their touch one moment, but feel the sting of that same hand in a flash. I can still hear her last words to me that day, "Make sure he's good and treats you like a lady. Like a man should."

When I married Charles Evenson I thought I had found the kind of man my mother wanted me to be with. Then he started yelling about small things; his job and the neighbors. Soon those remarks became aimed at me. They sliced through my confidence and my soul, tearing apart my once vivacious spirit.

Then the beatings started. I was too friendly with the neighbors or too late with dinner or unable to fully satisfy him. I can still remember the white hot pain that shot through my broken body with every blow.

Months later Charles was drafted and I was relieved, but the happiness could never last. He can back more vicious than before. The abuse became worse and I wondered if I would ever have the courage to break free. My reason for running soon came, I found out I was pregnant. Did I want my baby to grow up scared and abused? No.

The next morning I dragged myself in front of the mirror and saw the bruises painted across my face. Like a dark, angry rainbow the colors splashed from temple to cheek on both sides of my glossy brown eyes.

Looking into that mirror I saw my mother's worn down, sad face peering back at me. _So this is how it really was for you, mom? Why didn't you ever warn me that men are so good at wearing masks?_ I ran my hands through my hair; down my body until I let them rest upon my slightly protruding stomach. I couldn't stay, I had to run.

In the end my baby was still born. I guess I didn't run fast or far enough.

The cliff I found myself on registered hazily. But this was it, a way to break out of the prison I had created for myself. I remember falling and my last thought after fear gripped my heart, _God, please don't take me yet._

_And I know you watched me grow up, _

_and only want what's best for me. _

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers. _

Next came the fire and the burning pain that pulsed through my fractured body. A soothing voice echoed through the turbulence that was my confusion and fear.

"You're alright, you're safe Esme."

The same doctor that treated my leg when I was young. And he still looked just as good, better even, now that I can fully appreciate his handsome features. His once cold hands finally seem the right temperature. He's watching me with concern in his eyes; golden eyes that I believed were so beautiful. He said I was safe, I knew I wasn't.

Years pass and I fall in love with this man, Carlisle. My life is drastically different from what I expected to have, but I feel content. In those first few years I wait for his kind mask the drop and prove my heart that, once again, it was wrong. To show me that side that all men have. To make me, once again, break my word to my mother; that I would find a good man.

Carlisle proves himself to be like the finest wines. Every year he becomes better, refines his charm, kindness and skill until I barely believe he's real. What true man is so kind? He has never raised his hand or voice towards me in anything other than happiness and excitement.

Then we kiss.

_And he Is good, so good. _

_He treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

More years fly by, marking all our firsts and I am blissfully happy. Carlisle had this tendency to go above and beyond decent decorum the first months after my transformation. Rising from his chair when I entered or left a room, holding an umbrella over my head when it rained with an offered arm always within my reach. I've seen men do this for ladies in public, but I assumed it was a front. Not for this man. He was as kind inside his home as he was outside of it.

He proved me wrong time and again with every kind gesture, every sign that he saw me as an equal. On the day he purposed I could hear him pacing his office floor. Hesitant feet made their way down the hall to my door accompanied by a small knock.

"Come in."

The door eased open and Carlisle walked into my room; the sun reflecting off of his golden hair. Walking up to me he seemed nervous, I've never seen him nervous before. I can't help but think it's cute.

"Esme-" With an unnecessary deep breath he drops to one knee before me and brings a beautiful diamond ring into my view. "Esme I love you, I love your warmth, your unfailing kindness. I've spent hundreds of years believing I would spend the rest of eternity alone. That I would never find a person that could accept what I was. And though I hate what you've had to go through I know _I_ would go through _everything_, _every day_ of those last two hundred years if it led me to you. And now that I know you I can't think of existing without you by my side. Esme, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I have that familiar feeling of tears wanting to well in my eyes, but I can no longer make them. Looking at this _good_ and _loving_ man that just asked me to love him I can't believe he even believe he thinks he has to ask. I slowly lower myself to my knees so we're both on the same level and place my hand on his chest.

"Knowing what I do now I would go through every day that I thought was so horrible a thousand times if I knew that you were waiting for me. I love you Carlisle and yes, I will marry you."

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me. _

_Giving me away is not goodbye. _

_As you watch me walk down to my future, _

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

We did get married and it was beautiful. I can still remember the love that shown in Carlisle eyes when he saw me in my wedding dress, walking down the aisle to become his wife. Not a day has gone by when he hasn't graced me with that same adoring look.

And now I know I've made it. I've kept my promise to my mother. _He's good mama, so good._

_Cause, he is good, so good. _

_And, he treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me._

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Maybe you've had some story stuck in your head and just needed to write it despite the fact that it might be crappy? Yeah, that's what happened here. If you'd like, you can leave a comment; not expecting a lot of praise for this one lol. Rawr, says the muse monster! ;)


End file.
